The XL Satellite Cannon
was the 2000th page created on the Pirates Online Players Wiki!}} The XL satellite cannon is a special weapon of the Gen Of Peace guild. Apart from the Great Leviathan,the XL satellite cannon is the guilds most potent and powerful, and deadly weapon in the Gen of Peace! The idea of the cannon came from Bill Plunderbones who wanted to make a weapon unreachable and untouchable that could do anything he wanted it to do within reason. Bill showed the GM of the guild Lawrence Daggerpaine aka The Great Law, who was also the Founder of the comapny DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES. Lawrence passed the bill for it and construction begun on April 4, 2011. The cannon was finished on April 8, 2011 and launched into the area above the servers of the game. Bill first created the XM satelight cannon (XM - Xtreme Malevolence. But after a power struggle the canon was self destructed to keep its secret from falling into the hands of evil people. after that BIll built the XL satellite cannon( XL- Xtreme Light whcih is also the ebergy source for most of the companies inventions called XLIGHT). (Fiction, not actual Game fact) ABILITIES: The cannon could fire a beam from space onto any target that was inputed into the target system operated by Bill or Lawrence on Padres Del Fuego or Cuba or on Bill's ship. its modes of weapon powers were: BEAM: A basic beam of energy that with set of level of danger could destroy any target. ANNIHILATE: A special beam that could be of range of destroying a server OBLITERATE: A special and dangerous beam that could destroy a great distance ( if leviathan went rouge this would be best beam to destroy the monster) DUCT TAPE BOMB: A special beam that could cover the target in a wad of indestructible duct tape SHRINK: a beam that can shrink any target BRAINWASH: a special widespread beam that could clense the target of there beliefs, abilities and anything else ( most notably used for bringing in people to the society of light) MIND: CONTROL: a special beam that could bring the target under yoru control ( most notably used by the guild to control the Great leviathan) TELEPORTATION: a typical beam that could teleport pepole away ELEMENTAL POWER: unknown RESSURECTION: could use the power of light to revive any target to prfect health ( most notably used to resurrect the Great Laviathan from its imprisoinment) DIMMENISONALIZER: a beam that could open a portal into the Realm or transport any target into the Realm. To determine the range of destruction or intensity of each beam a level setting was inputed it comprised of 10 levels. level 1 normal of 1 target. level 2 mostly for 2 targets level 3 mostly for 3 or more targets level 4 able to destroy a island level 5 able to destroy a server level 6 mostly for destroying 2 servers level 7 more bigger destruction level 8 is only setting to activate the dimmensionalizer mode level 9 is only setting to activate the ressurection mode level 10 total destruction of the game database. The plaque for the cannon reads: CREATED BY : BILL PLUNDERBONES FUNDED BY : LAWRENCE DAGGERPAINE MANUFACTURED BY : DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES, CUBA PURPOSE: TO SERVE THE LIGHT , GEN OF PEACE POWERED BY: LIGHT REACTOR,PADRES DEL FUEGO STATUS: DESTROYED in cortevos comet collision May 1st 2011 NEW STATUS:REBUILT NOW IN STORAGE FACILITY The cannon was mostly going to be used to destroy the dark side of the co if the order was given. main targets would be Captian Leon Pearson Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Stories